What does she have that I don't?
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: After her father's death, all Nicola wants is to be loved. Moving to LaPush with her uncaring and alcoholic mother, will she find what she desperately wants in the already love-struck wolf or will he still be pining over Bella? Jacob/oc ?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight and blah, blah, blah!**

* * *

Name- Nicola Richards

Age-17

Looks-

Black choppy hair

Brown eyes

Name- Marie Richards

To main character- mother

Age- 40

Looks-

Brown hair

Brown eyes

Name- john Richards

To main character- dad

Age- 43 – dead

Looks-

Black hair

Blue eyes

Sitting in the

* * *

window seat next to my mum on the plane I flicked through the music magazine I had brought with me to try and keep myself entertained, we were moving to LaPush to start over since dad died, we couldn't stand being in the house… well I couldn't, my mum couldn't care less, she was normally too drunk to notice where she was.

I loved my dad, I was a daddy's girl, every dads dream daughter, I was never interested in boys I put my school work before doing what I wanted to do and we would have father daughter weekends, we would talk about everything and nothing. But my mother… well she isn't too fond of me… ok she hates me for reasons I really don't know why. She treats me like a stranger and house maid, ignoring me from time to time unless she's shouting or ordering me around.

My dad started to go insane around when I was 9 which lead to him hanging himself in my bedroom, over my bed when I was asleep a year later.

I felt tears prickle my eyes as the odd one or two escaped and ran down my face as the horrific night flashed before my eyes again. Every night I can't sleep for the nightmares of his lifeless eyes burning into mine, sometimes the nightmares would change slightly only ending up worse making me shoot out of my bed sweating, scared out of my mind. I snapped out of my little horror world when the flight attendant told me that the plane had landed. I walked down the stairs looking for my mum, carrying both of our hand luggage. Finally managing to spot her flaming red hair heading towards the airports automatic doors, I knew for a fact that I would have to run after her, a little out of breath I stood next to her with both of our things I stood quietly while she hailed a cab.

Arriving at our new house, I got out of the cab and sighed when I saw that mother was not going to help, smiling politely at the cab driver I handed him some money and turned to my new house. It looked small and cosy, a plus for me that it was in front of the beach. Standing in front of the house I saw the mover truck park next to me.

"Well, get your shit out of my truck, your mother told us that you will be sorting everything out" the skinny balding man shouted from his seat. Sighing I watched him grunt stumbling out of the truck to open the back for me.

'At least theirs hardly anything here' I thought with relief as my eyes ran over the thing in the back of the movers truck.

I started to unload the truck with the driver watching me carefully; I was really starting to feel uncomfortable with the man's dull brown eyes watching my every move. Once everything was on the floor the man grunted again and drove off, once I had paid him. Struggling to carry everything in before it started to rain I didn't even bother to ask for help I knew that my mother wouldn't help me, she was too busy downing a bottle of vodka on the sofa in the living room. Struggling to lift up the TV from the floor I watched through the window as my for once sober mum pull out a bottle of whisky form her bag… I was half right, it's still alcohol.

"Do you need some help?" I heard a deep husky voice ask from behind me, I turned around to see a very tall boy standing there with two friends; I blushed looking at them.

"Yes please" I said softly giving him the heaviest box containing the TV that was in my hands as it was threatening to pull my arms off. He walked into the house, up on hearing the noise my mum turned around.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE" she screamed slurring her words, slamming the now empty bottle of whiskey down on the coffee table in front of her.

'wow she's drunk already… a new record for her' I thought bitterly, shrinking further back towards the wall knowing what was going to come next.

"I was just helping your daughter" he said back trying to defend me but it really wasn't going to help me in the slightest.

"NO LET THE LITTLE BITCH DO IT HERSELF" she slurred again, I felt my noise tingle and my throat dry and my eyes started to water. I walked over to the boy taking the heavy box out of his hands and taking it into the living room with difficulty. After nearing tripping up and dropping the telly thanks to my mum I walked back over to the man lightly rubbing my sore arms. Looking up from the floor I saw that the boy was still stood where I felt him, he looked shocked by something. I gently grabbed him by his arm, softly pushing him out of the house; he seemed to be snapped back and started walking out. I followed behind him closing the door behind me; turning to face his I gave him an apologetic half smile.

"I'm sorry about that" I said looking at the floor embarrassed about what just happened.

"It's ok and I'm Embry, this is Paul and Jared" he said introducing me to the other giants next to him.

"Hi" I said letting my shyness get the better of me. Inside I was kicking myself for acting this way.

"Well it was nice meeting you…" Embry trailed off not knowing my name.

"Nicola" I said filling him in looking at the floor embarrassed that I hadn't told him my name before.

"Nicola… hey do you want to come to a bonfire with me… us tonight?" he asked shyly.

"I'd love to" I said smiling happily at him making him blush, I watched them start walk away, shocked that I had just been asked out.

"Wait" I shouted to them, they all stopped and turned to face me confused.

"You didn't tell me what time it started and where it is" I added blushing lightly at the sudden attention.

"Oh sorry it's at 10 but I'll pick you up at 9:45 and my name is Embry" he said embarrassed that he missed that part out. I walked back into the house and started to unpack things with a small smile open my face. I couldn't wait for tonight. All I had to do now was find a way to get all the other heavy things into the house without breaking anything.


	2. Chapter 2

EMBRYS POV

Walking back to Sam's house was horrible Paul just wouldn't shut up about what had happened and I was starting to loose my temper, seeing Sam's house I was shaking pretty bad by the last comment that come out of Pauls filthy mouth.

Walking inside I ignored the rest of the pack and walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"So" Sam said turning away from Emily, looking at me slightly confused to why I was so angry.

"She looks like she is going to start changing soon plus her mum will help out a lot" Paul joked at the end walking into the kitchen earning him a dig in the ribs, Sam looked confused so I explained but not before growling at Paul.

"Her mum treats her like shit" I said bluntly with anger laced into my tone. At hearing kissy noises coming from the next room, we stood up and I walked into the living room to see Jacob sitting on the sofa with Bella practically sitting on his lap, sucking his face off. Rolling my eyes at the two, I really didn't understand why Jacob was so attracted to her, she was just plain, and there was nothing appealing about her. Sighing I walked past them grabbing the remote control and sat down on the love seat in the corner, turning the TV over to the music channel.

None of us apart from Jacob liked Bella at all and its saying something if Emily doesn't like a person. The most annoying thing about the little 'love' triangle between Edward, Bella and Jacob was the fact that Jacob really did think that Bella would leave the leech for him. But when we think about it in wolf form, boy does Jacob get angry, no one can think about his precious Bella. It was just obvious that the bitch was just using him when her leech wasn't around but when we would try to say something to him about it… all we get is snapped at. God I can't wait until he imprints, I will be laughing so hard when he imprints on someone other than his precious Bella.

Hearing a moan snapped me back out of my thoughts; disgusted I stood up and walked back into the kitchen. With a huff I sat down at the table making Emily stop what she was doing to look at me. Noticing my expression she walked over and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned taking my hand in hers, she was going to make a brilliant mother one day.

"I fell for this girl today…" I said trailing off at the end; looking up from the table I saw Emily's beaming face.

"You imprinted… who is it? When can I meet her? Is she nice?" Emily asked all at once.

"The thing is I didn't imprint on her" I said sadly moving my eyes down to the table.

"Oh Embry" she said sadly taking my hands in hers.

"But she is going to turn soon so maybe she might imprint on me" I said hopefully not really believing that it might happen, if I didn't imprint on her then the chanced of her imprinting on me were next to non.

"Maybe… but don't get too involved with her encase she does imprint on someone else" she said patting my hands, nodding my head she got up and went back to cooking.

"So what's her name?" she asked trying to change the mood and it worked.

"Nicola" I breathed out smiling.

"What does she look like?" she asked stirring whatever she was making for us.

"You'll have to wait and see I invited her to the bonfire tonight" I said glancing at the clock every so often.

After talking to Emily none stop about Nicola I looked at the clock to see it was now time to get Nicola, I was getting really exited but as I reached her door my shyness kicked in. I knocked on the door waiting nervously for it to open my mind went back to this morning, upon seeing Nicola I smiled taking her arm as we walked down to the beach. I just couldn't stop glancing at her, she was beautiful. I really hoped that no one would imprint on her and that she wouldn't imprint on anyone else… apart from me.

YOU'RE POV

It's now half past nine and I'm ready to go, it took me until nine o'clock to finish unpacking mine and my mothers stuff. Knocking at the door brought me out of my thoughts about that I was going to do with mother, I stuck my head out of my bedroom door slightly confused as to why someone was at the door when I remembered that it was Embry taking me to the bonfire. Smiling I straightened out my red shirt and breathed out trying to calm my nerves, not being able to remove the smile from my face I walked down the stairs to the front door answering it to see a handsome but shy looking Embry.

"Hey Embry" I said in a cheerful voice tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey" he seemed to breathe out not knowing what else to say.

The short walk to the beach was silent but it was a comfortable silence as we walked side by side I felt my hand brush against his a few times before gaining the courage to slip my hand into his. I was so relieved that he didn't move his hand away, he looked down at me smiling when we arrived I saw lots of people that looked similar to Embry. I was greeted by a very tall person and a beautiful woman with scars on her face; but I just ignored them and noticed intense loving stare the man was giving the woman, I just smiled at how in love they looked and wished that someone could be able to look at me in the same way.

"Hello I'm Sam and this is my girlfriend Emily" I smiled at them both.

"Hello I'm Nicola" I said shaking his hand ignoring the heat which seemed to surprise and shock all three of them. After I was introduced to everyone accept someone called Jacob I sat down next to Embry, who wrapped his arm around me to keep me warm.

The night over all was amazing, I loved the legends and I got to know everyone and became better friends with Emily, Embry, Seth and Leah, which seemed to surprise everyone. My favourite part was the legend was the imprinting, to love someone so intensely at only first sight was incredible. I really didn't want the night to come to an end but unfortunately I had to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Lying in bed staring at the ceiling, my brown orbs created new patterns on the white ceiling. I smiled lightly thinking about the night before and Embry, I was really starting to like him. Hearing my mum's voice shouting up the stairs I cringed at the harshness in her tone.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BREAKFAST YOU STUPID BITCH" my mother's drunken voice shouted from where I guessed to be the sofa down stairs, after all that was the last place I saw her when I went upstairs to bed.

Sighing, I slowly removed the mixture of purple and red bed cover, letting the cold morning air hit my body. Sighed I lifted my refreshed body from my bed, setting my feet onto the wooden floor, shivering from the coldness seeping into my feet and surrounding my body I pulled on some clothes from my pile of clean clothes in the corner of my room. Trekking down the stairs I dragged my feet into the kitchen to make my mother her breakfast.

Enter the kitchen I opened the fridge door and looked around to see if there was anything to eat. Taking out some eggs, bacon and sausage I started to make my mum her breakfast. Ignoring the insults my mother spat out at me with venom I continued on with making her breakfast, placing the bread in the toaster I walked back over to the fridge to get the butter out. Placing all of the food on a plate I walked into the living room with a glass of orange, placing the tray on her lap. Gaining a grunt from mother dearest I walked to the front door pulling on my black converse I headed out of the front door.

Walking along the beach wanting to clear my head and get some fresh air, I sighed happily taking my shoes off. Feeling my feet sink into the wet sand I smiled lightly as the water rushed forward kissing my feet. Dizziness hazed over my gaze making me stop in my tracks, place a hand on my head I frowned feeling my forehead burning up. Sighing I walked home carefully making sure I didn't trip or fall, entering my home I started to see black dots, sighing again jumped just seeing the plate I had given mum before I had left, just miss my head and hit the wall next to me. Wide eyed I turned to face my mother only to see an empty vodka bottle and the cup of orange hurdling towards my head, successfully dodging the cup I forgot about the bottle, looking at the floor I felt bursting pain in my shoulder followed by a smashing noise, squeezing my eyes shut I bit my lip forcing the scream down my throat.

I stared to my mum with disbelieve never has she physically harmed me, always with the shouting, screaming and emotional pain but never physical. Looking away from her to the floor I started to get pissed at seeing the food I had made her on the floor along with an empty pizza box. Getting even more pissed off I at the fact that she had wasted her breakfast and had wasted some our grocery food on pizza and had even left half of it on the floor I walked into the kitchen mumbling under my breath. Getting the cleaning supplies out of the kitchen I walked back into the living room to clean the mess my mum had made. Sighing I just noticed that she had kindly added ketchup to the walls next to where the plate had been thrown.

"YOU STUPID BITCH MAKE ME ANOTHER BREAKFAST" she shouted in my face, I had to hold my breath as the smell of alcohol and body odour leak out of her. I just couldn't handle this anymore, feeling my body start to shake. Running out of the back door ignoring my mother's shouts my fever started to get worse and worse. Trying to calm myself down by thinking of my dad before he passed away didn't help, my mind flashed to different things fruitlessly trying to calm down. Nothing helping me, closing my eyes I felt like I had burst. Finally opening my eyes feeling better I looked around seeing everything lower down. Confused I started to panic.

(The fuck) I thought confused and slightly panicking. Looking down seeing my body covered in fur and having four legs and a tail.

(Stay calm and stay where you are, we are coming to help you) I heard a voice in my head that sounded like Sam.

I looked up hearing sudden noise from the bushes next to me, watching them carefully I saw the same group of guys I did at the bonfire but there was a new person with them.

"Now take this shirt, go behind the bush and think about your natural human body and you should turn back" Sam said.

I nodded my head slowly and went behind the bush; I started to think about the way my body was. Feeling my bones move be in to place of my human structure; I slipped the shirt over my head and walked out of the bush gaining me some whistles, making me blush at the attention.

"Nicola you know the legends that were told last night?" Sam asked looking me straight in the eyes seriously.

"There true" I stated more then asked gaining a nod he turned around to the others.

"Well this is Jacob" nodding I looked at Jacob smiling.

When our eyes met, it felt like the world had stopped the only thing I could see was him, all that mattered was him, now he was my life. I snapped out of my daze by an angry animalistic growl. I was tackled to the floor by Jacob; he looked at me like he had stepped in shit.

And it hurt me; I looked away as the guys pulled him off of me. No one saying anything I got up from the floor and walked away forcing myself to keep back the tears, I walked home without a word to anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

JACOBS POV

I walked into the clearing, pulling on my cut off jean to see the new member, I really didn't want to be here but I had to and with Sam going all alpha command on me I had to be here. Entering the clearing I saw a black wolf with silver streaks down its face turn around and trot into the bushes with one of Sam's shirts in its mouth.

Sighing with frustration that I had to leave Bella I only just noticed a girl walked back out into the open tugging on the shirt Sam had gave her to wear. The thought of going over to Bella's house later made me smile, not really paying attention to what was going on with the rest of them I jumped slightly at hearing my name being shouted. Looking up at the girl to see her smiling at me I was about to say something when our eyes connected. Everything around her seemed to crumble way to darkness; the only thing I could see was the girl in front of me. I felt something like metal strings tying to her.

Snapping out of my daze very quickly my mind scanned over what had just happened when I realised that I had just imprinted my mood darkened. I had imprinted, NO I wasn't going to leave Bella now that I had her, not for some stupid girl. I began to shake, my eyes narrowing at the 'thing' in front of me. Tackling her down to the floor in my wolf form, snarling angrily I was pulled off of her by Sam, Paul and Seth. Shaking the guys off of me I ran into the woods, changing into a spare pair of ripped jean shorts. Still shaking I walked to home shaking the disgusting thoughts from my head when I saw Bella's truck on my drive way, smiling I walked faster. Seeing her standing by the front door, looking down at the ground I didn't feel as happy as I usually would. I had to tell Bella what had happened but I didn't want to lose her.

"Hey Jacob" she said giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. I led her inside and up to my room, not taking any notice to my dad in the living room watching the game on the TV. Entering my room I sat down on my bed and pulled her down on my lap, I was about to kiss her when she opened her mouth to speak.

"What's wrong" she said rubbing her hand up and down my arm softly.

"I… nothing" I said stopping myself and smiled at her, I was not going to miss out on Bella I loved her too much and I know for a fact that she loves me too. I stared into Bella's eyes, cupping her face into my hands when my mind flashed to Nicola.

"I'm sorry Jake but Edward will be back from his hunt round about now so I have to go. Bye" she said pulling me into a hug walking out of the house to her truck as I followed behind her. I standing by my front door my mind started to wonder as I watched her drive off.

It's been a week since I last saw her, I can't and will not say her name, over the week I've been with Bella and fixing up some bikes for us but every now and again that stupid girl would flash before my eyes, mostly when I was with Bella.

Currently I'm sitting on the sofa with Paul, also known around here as the woman eater, just watching some TV. We couldn't wait for him to fuck up then imprint… imprint how I despise the word and meaning behind it.

"Jake why are you glaring at the wall when you could be with your imprint Nicola, I mean people like Embry, Seth and Leah would do anything to have one" I growled at Paul to shut up. But he didn't seem to get the message or he did and just wanted to egg me on.

"I mean when Embry first saw Nicola he had a crush on her, at first we thought he had imprinted on her" he said laughing at the end.

"Well he's more than welcome to have her" I growled back to him, not really meaning it, I felt like I had been stabbed when Paul had finished his sentence.

"Well if you love Bella so much why don't you just use Nicola to make Bella jealous, but don't tell Nicola that" Paul said more to himself than me but, it was a perfect plan. I could make Bella so jealous that she will leave Edward for good and be with me.

"I'll do that" I said with a smile on my face. When Bella was mine I would dump Nicola, perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi the next chapter will be the end, hoped you like it.

YOU'RE POV

It's been long and lonely week since I last saw Jacob and Sam told me that I have imprinted on him. I was finally going to be loved.

But I was feeling so lonely and hurt from the last time I saw him, he attacked me, he was so angry and I didn't know why.

Hearing a knock at the door, I was about to opened it after yet another bottle was thrown and smashed on my head, falling to the floor holding my injury I managed to answer the door after a minute or two with my hand still on my head.

I looked up from the floor and was shocked to see Jacob standing there with a small smile making my heart skipped a beat.

"Are you ok?" he asked eyeing my hand on my head. I only just managed nodded and smiled weakly my mind to jumbled up to form words properly yet.

"What do you want" I said trying my hardest to not sound rude or too eager.

"I came to say that I'm sorry about last week and I want you to by my girlfriend" he said in a kind of bored voice.

"Yes" I squeaked out ignoring the tone in his voice I was just so happy he realised he wanted me back.

He pulled me into a hesitant hug; it felt so good, so right to be in his arms.

"Do you want to go down to the beach?" he asked looking forwards, nodding my head I saw his eyes lit up confused my eyes trailed in the same direction Jacob was looking only to see a figure of a girl walking up the beach. I looked back to Jacob smiling.

"Come on then" I said taking him hand in mine.

He pulled me along, almost sprinting to the beach. Thank god I wasn't totally human or Jacob would be dragging my body on the floor.

As we reached the girl, she turned around with a smile on her face which dropped when she saw me, I looked between the two confused as he dropped my hand pulling the girl into a more then friendly hug.

I started to get a little jealous so I coughed trying to get their attention but it didn't seem work so I just looked at the sand, shifting my feet uncomfortably.

When they broke apart the girl turned to me.

"I'm Bella" she said in a snotty voice while glaring at me, I thought that Jacob would have stuck up for me but when I looked at him all he was doing was gazing at her lovingly, I felt my eyes water.

"I'm Nicola" I said in a small voice, which she smirked at, she turned away from me to Jacob she hugged him again giving him a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't take it anymore so I walked off, not that they noticed.

It's now been three hours since I left Jacob and Bella at the beach and I am now sporting a bruise on my cheek and scratches along my face. I ran for the door hearing it ring, I really didn't want my mum launching another bottle at me.

But every time she sees me she will through one and I'll tell you that she has a very good aim.

I let a little shriek out as I managed to dodge the bottle for once. I opened the door to see an angry Jacob.

"Why did you leave" he yelled at me but stopped when he saw the state my face was in. he softly placed his hand on the side of my face making me lean into it. I looked at his eyes to see that they had softened.

It's now been two months that Jake and I have been dating and a month that I keep being sick, I went to the hospital and saw Doctor Cullen about it worrying about my health.

Other things that have been happening in my hectic life have in clued meeting and befriending the Cullen family and Jacob being distant with me, always leaving at odd times of the day even when I know for a fact when he isn't going on patrol. I have to say that meeting the Cullen's has been one of them days that I will never forget and will always be thankful for, they all treat me like family even though I'm their arch enemy or whatever. According to them I don't smell that bad so I don't really have to worry about that seeing as to me they don't stink at all, a little sweet maybe but nothing that I can't handle.

I met them at the hospital when I kind of cut myself to deep when I walked in on Bella and Jake going at it. It hurt me so much but can you blame me, I imprinted on him, to me he was my lifeline. Maybe I'm not enough for him or I've done something wrong? Maybe I don't look right? Do I weigh too much? It felt like my world was crumbling around me.

"Hello Nicola, now why are you here?" he asked looking down at my wrists asking me the silent question.

"No, I keep being sick" I said shyly wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Ok then, come on through and we will take some tests" I nodded my head and followed him in.

After he had finished I sat down in the waiting room just staring at the floor, I was nervous, really nervous. Carlisle walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations Nicola, you're pregnant" he said in a happy voice. I smiled back at him; I was going to be a mummy. Smiling down at my stomach I looked back at Carlisle to see him staring at me with smile lighting up his face.

"Hmm Carlisle I was err… wondering if well… seeing as my parent is well the way she is… I wanted you and Esme to be his or hers grandparents for my side of the family" I said looking down at the floor at hearing nothing I quickly added "It's ok, you don't have to be if you don't want to".

"No Nicola I would be more than honoured to and so would Esme but why don't we go back home and tell everyone the good news and you can ask Esme" Carlisle suggested, nodding my head slowly I walked out of the hospital to his car.

Before I could get out of the car properly I was pulled into a hug by a squealing Alice.

"So I guess you know?" the only answer I got was her rapidly nodding her head, smiling she lead me into the living room.

"Everyone I have some news and a question to ask Esme and Rosalie" I announced gaining everyone's attention but noticed that Bella wasn't here.

"Well first things first… I'm pregnant" I said looking over the shocked and happy faces of the family before me, smiling I was pulled into Rosalie's arms. Shockingly she had been the first one to accept me saying that I reminded her of a child she had fell in love with when she was still human.

"And I was wondering if… well I already asked Carlisle and he said yes… so I was wondering if you would be a grandma for my child" I asked looking at Esme. Not getting an answer I feared for the worst when I was pulled into a freezing cold, tight hug.

"Yes I would love to, thank you so much. You can't understand how much this means to me" she whispered the last part into my ear and I know for a fact that if she was still human that she would be in tears.

"And I wanted to ask Rosalie to be godmother seeing as I get to choose" instantly I was pulled away from Esme and spun around by a smiling Rosalie. All I had to do now was tell Jacob but I had a feeling that it was going to be harder than I thought.

It's been four months now that I and Jacob have been going out and the last time I saw Bella, Jake has been so distant, always leaving and I still haven't been able to tell him about the baby with his disappearances.

I walked into the house and was pleasantly surprised to have nothing thrown at me; I looked around to see my mum slumped on the sofa. Wrinkling my nose I could smell the vodka on her and something else; I carefully walked over to her to check if she was ok.

Even though she hates me doesn't mean that I hate her. I walked over to her and tried to shake her awake but it didn't work, I started to get worried. She was pale and cold, I tried to find a pulse but found nothing, and I let tears escape my eyes.

I picked up my phone with shaky hands I called Jacobs number but he didn't answer, so I called Embry instead and then the hospital.

I heard a knocking on the door, smiling weakly thinking it was Jacob but it faded a little when I saw Embry standing there, I let him in and then broke down.

He held me in his arms as I cried. When the ambulance came they ran inside and placed my mum's body in a body bag.

I broke down on Embry again as everyone left the house, but this time I broke down letting everything loose from my failing relationship to the pregnancy and finally to my dysfunctional family.

"Embry, I… need Jake but he's not here. I need him Embry, every time I need him he's not here" I said crying even more he knew about me cutting he was the one who walked into me doing it.

"Embry… I'm pregnant with his baby, I need him so much" I said falling asleep on a shocked Embry.

The next day I found myself alone on the floor, I walked to Sam's house to hear Jacob brag about something, I decided to not let people know that I was there yet.

"Guess what everybody, I'm going out with Bella, and I don't need Nicola anymore" he said with pride, I felt my eyes water but I had to hear this.

"So can I have her?" Paul asked.

"Knock yourself out" he said in a bored tone making everyone laugh, I felt my heart break a little the only people that wasn't laughing was Leah and Embry and I thought that I was friends with everyone, one of the pack but I guess I was wrong.

"And last night I got lucky with Bella again and again and again" he said grinning like a fool.

The moment I needed him the most and he was fucking Bella. Every time he was gone I missed him, thought about him, hell even worried about him and he was fucking Bella.

"Thank you Paul your plan to use Nicola worked and I even got some from Nicola as well" he said laughing, that was when I burst out crying, my heart had now broken.

I walked out of the house feeling dead. I walked to the Cullen's house not caring about the long walk, I need the time to think about what I was going to say when I was there I saw Bella's truck, I was furious.

I walked into the house to Edward's room I didn't want him hurt by this slag.

"Edward all she is going to do is hurt you" I said to him then replayed all of Jacob's conviction again in my head making my heart break even more.

"Thank you" he said in a small voice, I tried to smile but I just couldn't he pulled me into his arms but I broke down again. He gasped and stared at me wrapping his arms in a more protective way, resting his chin on my head.

"We will help you with the baby" he said in a soft and loving voice. I nodded my head and headed down stairs to see Carlisle and Esme needing a mother and father at this minute.

"You can stay with us" he said after I told them everything that has happened to me.

"I can't really"

"Yes you will all this stress isn't good for the baby" he said in a stern voice that held no room for me to disagree.

I'm now six months pregnant, I was going for my ultra sound with Embry and Leah. Seeing as all of the Cullen's apart from Carlisle was hunting. I lay on the bed as Carlisle put the gel on my stomach.

"Look, hello baby" I said with as a tear ran down my face. I looked at Embry and Leah smiling.

I was in Embry's car with him, Leah rubbing my belly smiling at me as we talked about possible baby names as he drove me to my old house so I could pack some more things. To take back to the Cullen's house or known as my home now.

I had to admit that Edward and I had grown really close over the time and so have Leah, Embry and I. I told them that they could go home and then pick me up later when I heard pounding on my door. I opened it to see an angry Jacob.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" he screamed into my face.

"Why do you care? I was only a plan so you could fuck Bella" I shouted back seeing his face turn red as he started to shake.

"And it was a perfect plan; I'm just ashamed that I didn't come up with it. You were so needy, you are filth. I will never love you. No one will ever love you. You are nothing" he yelled in my face.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered not being able to hold it in anymore and he heard me.

"You fucking whore who's is it or don't you fucking know" he carried on yelling in my face.

"Yours" I whispered back. He froze then looked disgusted.

"Then get rid of the rat bastard, I only fucked you them times because you were easy and the whole I love you, shit you said, big turn off it made me want to be sick" I just stood there frozen on the spot, my world was shattering before me.

"And you know all them times when I was gone well I was with Bella, she is so much better then you" he added I felt my heart break again and a tear trickled down my face.

"Oh cry me a fucking river" he spat then walked out of the door.

Two hours later I looked down at my pregnant stomach, images of the argument flashed in my mind again. I loved Jacob so much, how could he do this to me, to our baby.

I couldn't feel anything anymore I was truly dead inside I was an empty shell. I had no one. Rubbing my stomach I thought about a life without Jacob but the pain in my heart rose clenching and stabbing at my already shattered heart.

I took out some paper and a pen and my ultra sound photo after I had finished my note I grabbed the knife from the kitchen draw, I sank down to the kitchen floor looking from the sharp blade to the front door, tears dancing down my face to an unknown sad song.

The only thing that ran through my mind was (he will never love me) I brought the knife to my wrists making the incision I glided the knife down cutting veins and a little bone.

As the blood escaped from my wrists and onto the floor my only thought was:

(What does she have that I don't?).


	6. Chapter 6

THIRD PERSON

Jacob banged on the door yet again, after gaining no answer he started to get pissed off, he wanted to say that he was sorry, that he did love her, that he had made a mistake. Finally he just decided to knock the door down, Embry and Sam behind him when the strong smell of blood reached their noses.

They all froze at the sight in front of them. Jacob rushed to Nicolas almost drained body, he picked her up and ran for the hospital, he knew that he might have been to late be he had to try.

When he reached the hospital he shouted and begged for Carlisle to help him to save his Nicola, at this minute he didn't care if she was turned in a blood sucking monster as long as he had her back.

Carlisle hearing the shouting rushed out of the room he was currently in and came running into the main entrance and gasped at the sight of Nicola in a frantic Jacobs arms. Following the doctor in a run to another room Jacob unwillingly set her down on the hospital bed, his heart breaking in half; he was beginning to feel dead inside.

He wondered if this was the feeling that she felt when she caught him with Bella all those times.

The rest of the Cullen's rushed into the room minus Bella. They all gasped at the sight, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper leapt at Jacob wanting to rip him apart. Alice just stood there too shocked and hurt to know what to do.

When she spotted a note in Nicolas pale dead hands and took it, she read it to herself noticing that Nicola had wrote a song and there was her ultra sound she was confused but she got it.

"SHUT UP" she screamed getting everyone's attention.

"There is a note, I'll read/sing it" she said to the confused looking people.

"It's a song" was all she said.

"I loved you. You made me. Hate me.  
You gave me. Hate, see?  
It saved me. And these tears are deadly.  
You feel that? I rip that!  
Every time you tried to steal that.  
You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry!  
Hell no! Fuck that!  
It was my heart. It was my life.  
It was my start. It was your knife.  
This strife. It dies.  
This life and these lies.  
And these lungs. Have sung. This song. For too long.  
And it's true. I hurt too.  
Remember, I loved you.

I've lost it all. Fell today. It's all the same.  
I'm sorry oh! [oh!] I'm sorry no! [no!]  
I've been abused. I feel so used. Because of you.  
I'm sorry oh! [I'm sorry oh!] I'm sorry no! [I'm sorry no!]

I wish I could have quit you.  
I wish I'd never missed you.  
And told you that I loved you. Every time you fucked me.  
The future that we both drew.  
And all the shit we've been through.  
It's just with the thought of you.  
The pain just grew and grew.  
How could you do this to me?  
Look at what I made for you.  
It never was enough.  
And the world is what I gave to you.  
I used to be love struck.  
Now I'm just fucked up.  
Pull up my sleeve and see the pattern of my cuts.

I've lost it all. Fell today. It's all the same.  
I'm sorry oh! [I'm sorry oh!] I'm sorry no! [no!]  
I've been abused. I feel so used. Because of you.  
I'm sorry oh! [I'm sorry oh!] I'm sorry no! [no!]

Seems like all we had is over now. You're left to rest.  
And my tears are dried up now. I just lay without a sound.  
Seems like all we had is over now. You're left to rest.  
And my fears are over now. I can leave with my head down.

I've lost it all. Fell today. It's all the same.  
I'm sorry oh! [I'm sorry oh!] I'm sorry no! [no!]  
I've been abused. I feel so used. Because of you.  
I'm sorry oh! [I'm sorry oh!] I'm sorry no! [no!]" She sang to everyone, they all looked stunned, she handed Jacob the ultra sound and looked at the back of the paper

"There's more" she said looking at Jacob.

"What" he whispered feeling his tears dance sadly down his face as his heart broke all over again.

"What does she have that I don't?" Alice read out in a small voice the emotion of sadness for Nicola flood through her veins.

THE END


End file.
